Gundam Wing Meet Your Stars
by striva
Summary: Know Your Stars from All That plus Gundam Wing, and what do you get? Some chaos. I was inspired to write this after I read Know Your Stars Gundam Seed Style, thanks to blueangel1888888. Please do review. Chapter 3 up!
1. Heero

Know Your Stars Gundam Wing style

Disclaimer:

I do not own Gundam Wing. All I have is the dvd box set and some models and wall scrolls. Please don't sue, I'm poor!

Know your stars Know your stars Know your stars: Heero Yuy

"Hello" says Heero, emotionless.

Heero Yuy sucks on his thumb while he sleeps.

"No I don't. Do you have proof of this?"

A video comes on of a older man sucking on his thumb

"That's not me! That's just some old guy!"

Heero Yuy secretly wants to paint Wing Gundam Zero purple with pink polkadots

"Why the hell would I wanna do that?"

Because everyone knows you are a thumb-sucking pansy.

"Hey! I do not suck on my thumb, nor do I wanna paint my mobile suit purple with pink polkadots. And who are you calling a pansy?"

But you are a pansy.

"Come down here and say that to my face you bastard"

Heero Yuy secretly wants to marry Relena Peacecraft and be the father to all her kids, all 27 of them.

"What the hell! I don't wanna marry her," exclaimed Heero, blushing madly.

Then Relena comes onto the stage "But Heero, you just proposed to me a week ago!"

Now you know Heero the thumbsucking, purple and pink polkadot, pansy father to 27 kids Yuy.

"NO THEY DON'T" He immediantly jumps into Wing Zero and starts shooting the place up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I plan to make this a small series, mainly with all the gundam pilots and some of the other characters. Please review.


	2. Duo

Know Your Stars Gundam Wing style

Disclaimer:

I do not own Gundam Wing. All I have is the dvd box set and some models and wall scrolls. Please don't sue, I'm poor!

Know your stars Know your stars Know your stars: Duo Maxwell

"Hey everyone" exclaimed Duo, his usual cheery self

Duo Maxwell, he hates long hair on anyone

"Um, I think you might be mistaking. If I hated long hair, would I have this braid?"

We all know that's just a wig.

"A wig? You have to be kidding me!"

Duo Maxwell isn't the God of Death, he's the god of pink fluffy bunnies

"Like hell I am. Why would I want to be the god of pink fluffy bunnies?"

A picture of him as a baby comes onto the screen with him surrounded by stuffed animals, mainly bunnies

"Wh-where did you find that? No one is suppose to know about my past, especially that!"

But you look so cute as the god of pink fluffy bunnies

"Go to hell!"

Duo Maxwell secretly wants to get a sex change so he can be with Heero Yuy

"What the fuck! I don't wanna get a sex change so I can be with Heero you sick bastard!"

But we all know you love him.

"Like hell I do. I would rather kill myself than even think about that guy."

Now you know Duo the anti-long hair, god of pink fluffy bunnies, sex changing Maxwell.

"LIKE HELL THEY DO!" Duo pulls out with a detonator and pushes the button to level the building. "I AM THE GOD OF DEATH!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero and Duo done. Next is Trowa, then Quatre then Wufei. After that I shall decide. Please review.


	3. Trowa

Know Your Stars Gundam Wing style

Disclaimer:

I do not own Gundam Wing. All I have is the dvd box set and some models and wall scrolls. Please don't sue, I'm poor!

Know your stars Know your stars Know your stars: Trowa Barton

"Hello" Trowa said, looking like he didn't want to be there.

Trowa Barton, he hates clowns.

"How is it possible that I hate clowns? I'm a clown in a circus" Trowa said, wondering what the hell is going on.

You hate clowns because that's all you could get a job as.

"Whatever, dumb fuck."

Trowa Barton, his hair is a deadly weapon

"Huh? What the hell gave you that idea," Trowa asked getting slightly annoyed.

Well, just look at it. The way it sticks out and it's pointy. You've probably impaled a few people with it

"That isn't the first time someone insulted my hair. I like it because it's different," said Trowa, annoyance in his voice

Yeah, we've heard that too. And like that long haired freak Duo Maxwell with his little braid

"Shut the hell up."

Trowa Barton, he changed his name because Tritinity Bloom sounded too girly.

"How the hell did you find out my real name? And it's Triton you fuck," exclaimed Trowa, getting quite angry

Triton, Trinity. It's all the same crap.

"To hell it is. Who is this guy think he is," Trowa said, daggers coming out of his eyes.

Now you know Trowa, the clown hating, killer hair, "Trinity Bloom" Barton.

"Those that have insulted me will not live to insult me again. Those are the orders I was given," Trowa said, dead serious.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero, Duo, and Trowa done. Next is Quatre , then Wufei. After that I shall decide. Please give me ideas on who should be after Wufei.


End file.
